The Winchester Gospel
by Arielle Lyric Amoruccio
Summary: My name is Chuck, I am a prophet of the lord, and I was given the task of writing the most human of all Gospels. The journey of two mortal brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester, and their Guardian Angels Castiel and Gabriel, and their encounters with demons and ghosts and other supernatural things, as well as everyday life and love. Going to have MANY chapters
1. The Winchester Gospel

Please rate, review, comment, and FOLLOW! I really appreciate it! The more followers and reviews I get the more excited I get about writing. I don't want to write if no one is going to read it :) and refer to the A/N at the bottom of the chapter.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dean Winchester is a hunter, but he is not your normal hunter.. and the things he and his brother, Samuel, hunt are far from normal. Dean and Sam are supernatural hunters, they hunt things that most people have never even heard of, and if they have they sure as hell don't believe in them. While civilians are making up spooky campfire stories to tell their children, Sam and Dean are fighting for their lives to keep those stories make believe.

During their years of hunting, they have loved and lost many people in their lives. They have trusted, and regretted; they have learned and they have fucked up. They have lost each other more times that they can count, and somehow (either by self sacrifice, deals with demons, or divine intervention) they have made it back to each other. But they were not so lucky with other loved ones. Their mother, Mary Winchester was killed when Sam was 6 months by Yellow Eyes (a powerful demon) who later made a deal with their father John to save Dean from death in exchange for John's soul to be tormented for eternity in Hell. Jessica, Sam's soon to be fiance, was also killed by Yellow Eyes. They later killed Yellow Eyes, but that still did not bring them back, or take away the pain.

Dean and Sam are willing to go to the ends of the earth for each other. Dean made a deal with the crossroad Demon to bring Sam back to life after he was stabbed, thanks to Mr. Yellow Eyes and his Demon-Human Hybrid army camp. Dean agreed that if Sam was brought back to life, he would go to Hell after one more year with Sam on earth. Sam tried to get Dean out of his deal, with the help of Ruby, a demon who swore she was on the good side. She fed Sam her blood and Sam was strong enough to kill Lilith, the demon holding Dean's eternity in Hell contract. But Dean went to hell... and after four months on earth (40 years in Hell) he is saved by an Angel named Castiel. Cas saved Dean in order for him to help stop Lilith from raising Lucifer. Ruby also helps along the way, to Dean's dismay, and in the end, Sam starts the apocalypse by raising the Devil because Ruby tricked him.

I am Chuck, I am a prophet of the lord, and I am writing the Winchester Gospel. Fair warning to the Winchester followers. This Gospel is full of violence, bloodshed, intimate encounters, and some unethical relationships. But it is my job as the Prophet of the lord to write what he depicts. So in the following chapters you will find many things that might make you want to turn back and run, but I believe God has a plan, and it will all end in peace. Take it from me, I was once a non-believer.

This Gospel is not for the faint of heart, and not for the young of age. Being human, Dean and Sam have certain needs and desires that divine beings do not have the burden of living with. So beware. You have been warned, and now to hose who dare to read the most human of all Gospels, continue on. Your comments are welcome, but I can not change anything, because what God has said, is what I have written, and who am I to mess with God's word?

* * *

A/N : This is the boring beginning I know. But most of the chapters will be rated MA..

Pairings incude

Destiel (Castiel and Dean)

Suby (Ruby and Sam)

Wincest (Sam and Dean) ( i personally don't really ship them much... but it is growing on me)

Bon (John and Bobby)

and more to come. at the beginning of the chapter I will write the name of the ship that the chapter will include.

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! The more reviews the more it pushes me to write a new chapter.

I hope you enjoy


	2. What's Wrong With Dean Winchester?

Ship: Destiel

Dean and Castiel have a very close relationship. Dean is connected to Cas on a level that he didn't even know existed. After 40 years in Hell, hung from the rack everyday being tortured and ripped apart piece by piece from dusk til dawn and when he was reduced to nothing, when all of him had been ripped from his soul, he found himself put back together again... wait a minute.. I'm getting ahead of myself here... Sorry I'm kinda new at this.. being a new prophet and all. I'm told everything I need to write before I write it.. so I know the end before I've started.. I need to stop getting ahead of the story...

So Cas pulled Dean out of Hell, and by doing so, Cas left his hand print burned into Dean's shoulder. That's all the background you need to know at the moment.. Now onto the story..

Dean and Sam had just finished another hunt, it was successful, but it was very dangerous and Dean didn't have his head in the game at all. Sam had been worried about Dean ever since he got yanked from the pit. But his lack of focus on this hunt almost got them both killed. Dean was in the shower and Sam decided that he needed to talk to the one person who would know about why he was so out of it. Sam knew that Hell must have changed Dean, but it concerned him that Dean was putting himself AND Sam in harms way, way more than the job usually calls for.

So while Dean was locked in the shower belting out the tune to "AC/DC's TNT", Sam got down on his knees and he started to pray...

"Cas... oh sorry.. Castiel...Sir... It's me Sam Winchester. I know that umm.. I know that you don't usually do house calls.. and I know that I uhhh don't usually ask you for anything... but uhh.. fuck.. AHH Sorry! I just don't know what I'm doing.."

"Why were you fumbling with your words Sam?"

"AHH Cas! You scared me man!"

"Oh I apologize Sam. I did not mean to startle you. I was just trying to answer your prayer."

"It's fine Cas... "

"So what was it you were trying to ask of me Sam?"

"I was actually wondering if I could ask you a question about Dean"

"Of course you may Sam. What is on your mind?"

"Well Dean's been different since he got back from Hell, and don't get me wrong I understand that he went though things I can't even fathom, and he is bound to have changed because of that. But Cas... He almost got us killed today.. He almost got us killed because he wasn't focused on the job.. because he didn't take the shot when he was supposed to … he NEVER misses the shot Cas.. especially when it was as clean of a shot as it was.. I need to know what happened down there Cas... I need to know what happened to him that could keep him SO preoccupied that he could be so...so... STUPID!"

"Sam... Your brother was in Hell, and I can't start to tell you what Hell is like or what Dean went through... because I don't know. Did you ask Dean about your worries?"

"Every time I try he brushes me off."

"Well I'm sorry Sam. I can't help you. I do not know the information you wish to know."

"Well could you... maybe... ask him for me ? I mean he listens to you... Maybe he'll talk to you about it. I'm scared for his health, and mine. Please Castiel"

"I'll see what I can do Sam. Is Dean almost finished singing in there?"

"He's showering Cas... and yeah he is almost done."

"Well maybe you should leave. So I can talk to Dean alone and try to obtain the information you need"

"Thank you so much Cas. Just have Dean call me when you're done."

"I will.. Now go. I think Dean is done in the other room"

Sam grabbed his jacket, his bag, and the keys to the impala, Dean was going to be mad as hell, but Sam figured he owed him for almost letting his head get ripped off earlier today, and he walked out the door. Just as the door clicked shut Dean walked out of the bathroom head down, a towel around his waist, and another one drying his hair and face. Cas sat down on one of the beds, and waited for Dean to notice him. Dean wandered over to the drawers where he finished drying his head and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. He was untying the towel around his waist as he looked up into the mirror and jumped a mile when he saw Cas sitting on his bed, head cocked to one side, staring at him.

"Damn it Cas.. What the hell? I told you not to do that! You can't keep sneaking up on me like that!" Dean fumbled as he tried to hold his towel tight against his body

"I'm sorry Dean. I've been here for about five minutes, so if anything you were the one who snuck up on me."

"Ok smart ass... Why didn't you say anything? I mean I almost dropped trou Cas.. I mean I know most people see it as a blessing to sneak a peak at the goods.. but dude come on you do NOT want to see this."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to startle you. And you know nothing of what I want. But I, being an Angel of the Lord, know exactly what you want Dean."

"Whats THAT supposed to mean Cas"

"It is supposed to mean that I know what you want. Sometimes even before you know it yourself."

"So what is it that I want Cas? Huh?"

"You will know in due time Dean. I am not allowed to tell you before you know yourself."

"OK enough of this mysterious omniscient crap... What are you doing here Cas?... and where the hell is Sam?"

"Sam had to go out for a minute. I popped in just as he was walking out."

"Damn it why does he always leave without telling me where he's going. Damn it I hate having to worry about that kid."

"It is Sam that is worried about you Dean.. Sam says you have been acting very strange since I pulled you out of Hell. He is concerned that you have not been focused on your job and he wants to know why. He says you keep ignoring his requests to talk about your time in Hell and he asked me to talk to you and see why you are s, as he said 'out of it'."

"DAMN IT CAS! Sam had no right to go to you about this. I'm fine, and I have nothing to say about Hell. So just drop it!" Dean walked over and sat across from Cas.

"I can't Dean. Sam is not the only one concerned. He and I share the same concerns in regards to you. I have been worried since the day I pulled you out, I just didn't know you were acting strange because I didn't know how you acted before. I was looking for signs you might have exhibited, but I realize now that that was pointless. You were showing symptoms the whole time and I missed it. I blame myself... but now that I know I can get to the bottom of it."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT CAS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? JUST DROP IT!"

"Dean. Sit and talk to me. I can help you. Just confide in me."

"I said I don't want to talk about it! I'm out of here!"

"I SAID NO CAS!"

Dean went to grab his leather jacket and the impala keys.

"This is not a request Dean.. Sit down..."

Ignoring Cas's threats, Dean fumbled around the apartment, realizing halfway though looking that he had no clothes on.. but if he gave up now he's look like a wimp.. so he decided that he was goin gto leave in his towel. Cas appeared in front of Dean.

"I will only say this one more time Dean...SIT.. and TALK to me.."

Dean was intimidated, and did not like that Cas was able to make him feel this way. So he balled up his fist and punched Cas in the jaw..

"I said no Cas! Now where the fuck are my keys.. AHHH * cough *"

Cas was standing next to the bed his hand outstretched as Dean was being pushed up against the wall standing on his tiptoes.

"CAS!... PLEASE... STOP!..."

"I will let you go Dean, but I need you to sit and be honest with me and sit and talk about it with me."

"FINE... OK... PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"

Cas dropped his hand and Dean took a deep breath as he fell onto the floor coughing.

"I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Cas.. * cough * I'm fine... Remind me never to punch you again..."

"I will try my best Dean"

Cas sat back down on the bed and patted the bed beside him, looking Dean in the eye.

"Come on Dean. We need to talk."

Dean stood up and started walking towards the bed, rubbing his throat he looked up and saw Cas was staring at him with wide eyes..

"Why are you staring at me like that Cas?"

"Dean. You are exposed"

"Yeah Cas I know.. I have to tell you everything. I'll expose myself to you... you don't have to be such a dick about it and rub it in.. Just give me a minute. Can I at least grab a beer first?"

"No Dean you misunderstand me.. your bottom half is exposed. Your towel is on the floor."

Dean looked down in horror as he saw he was completely naked, and partially hard. What can he say, the whole 'Cas can control him and hurt him without even touching him' turned him on. Dean had always had a Dominant sexual drive, but something about being controlled by Cas turned him on.

"SHIT! SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed as he turned around and bent down to grab the towel off the floor.

Cas watched as Dean turned. His perfectly sculpted butt was a sight for sore eyes and as he bent down Cas licked his lips at the sight in-front of him. Cas had never had any sort of sexual feelings before, at least in regards to Dean. Dean stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back towards Cas.

"Damn it Cas if you didn't use your Angel voodoo on me this never would have happened."

"How can you be sure of that? Dean I'm sorry I had to do that but you were being irrational, I believe your fist hitting me face proves that point, and I need to sort this out now. You can't fufill the duties you were pulled out of Hell to do if you are not able to do your normal job."

"OK Cas I'll talk to you, but can I at least put some pants on first?"

"Of course you may."

Dean walked over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. He was about to change and he remembered Cas was there.

"Do you mind?"

"No not at all it does not bother me."

"No Cas I meant do you mind looking away while I change."

"Oh sure.." Cas looked at the ceiling "but I don't understand the point. I mean I just saw you. I know what you look like now. And I knew what you looked like even before that... Being the Angel of the Lord that pulled you out of Hell and all.."

"... well that's not creepy at ALL Cas..."

"I'm glad you see it that way now Dean"

"It's called sarcasm Cas.. can you just shut up and try to pry your eyes away from my killer body for like 30 seconds please?"

" * sigh * ok Dean.. if that will make you feel better. I do not understand what the big deal is though."

"Because it's WEIRD Cas. Dudes don't look at another dude's junk. Now PLEASE let me get my pants on so I can make this situation a LITTLE less uncomfortable.

"Ok Dean, I'll just turn around until you're done."

Cas smiled smugly.. he didn't need to look at Dean to see him naked... He could just look up and vividly picture it... But if it made Dean feel more comfortable than he would play along.

Cas turned around when he felt Dean sit on the bed beside him.

"Alright Cas. What do you want to know?"

"You know exactly what I want to know... What happened to you in Hell Dean? What is on your mind that is keeping you so unfocused on your job that you almost get you and your brother killed? I want to know EVERYTHING Dean... I NEED to know everything."

Dean sighed heavily and there was a long pause.. Dean was thinking about something really hard, as his brow was furrowing and his jaw was locked in the same position it always locked in when he was in deep thought. He let out a deep sigh... and stood up, walking away from the bed.

"Where do I even start Cas? IN Hell.. BEFORE Hell, ATER Hell... WHERE CAS?" Dean yelled

"Why don't you start at the beginning Dean?"

"Because I DON'T WANT TO CAS!"! Dean screamed ... he walked over and sat down on the other bed across from Castiel. "Because I can't...I can't go through it again Cas.." Dean whispered.

There was a long pause between the two of them. And Dean finally broke it by grunting awkwardly.

"Besides, it would take too long.."

Dean looked up into Cas's eyes, and Cas could see pain, a kind of pain he had never seen in anyone before.. and Cas felt a pain in his heart that he had never felt before.. He ached for Dean, he hated the fact that he had to make Dean relive the horrible events of his past.. He reached over and grabbed Deans hand..

"I have all the time in the world Dean..."

* * *

A/N

I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter will be a continuation of this one, and will have Destiel :)

Please Review, Follow, and Rate if you enjoy it!


End file.
